walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
In Too Deep
"In Too Deep" is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. It was released on February 23, 2016 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, and on February 25th for iOS and Android. Summary The premiere episode, "In Too Deep", finds Michonne aboard 'The Companion', a sailing ship captained by Pete and his crew, as they look for survivors and supplies along the coast of the Chesapeake Bay. When a desperate radio signal calling for help draws them to the scene of a horrific massacre, Michonne and the crew of the Companion are led to the floating survivors’ colony of Monroe, which just may be harboring those responsible for the carnage.''https://www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/michonne/story/ Plot The episode begins with an exhausted Michonne, wrecked by the guilt related to the abandonment of her two daughters, wandering aimlessly through a small forest. As she navigates through the bushes, she is caught off guard by the apparitions of her two daughters, who run off further into the forest. Michonne warily follows them, and the lines between reality begin to blur as Michonne enters a hallucinatory state. Michonne fights, and kills, a group of walkers. Michonne falls to her knees, seemingly defeated. Pulling out a revolver and a single bullet, Michonne loads the gun before putting it to her head, contemplating suicide. The player is then given the first choice of the series. '''Pull the Trigger:' Michonne is about to pull the trigger, only for an unnamed survivor to pull the gun away from her at the last second as the gun fires. Drop the Gun: Michonne lowers the gun from her head, tossing it to the ground. A survivor walks up and offers her his hand, as Michonne looks on in surprise. Three weeks after her suicide attempt, Michonne is traveling with the survivor, Pete, and his small group of survivors aboard his ship, The Companion. Awoken by a nightmare, Michonne walks over to Pete, who is attempting to contact fellow survivors Rashid and Vanessa, whom he trades with, via a shortwave radio. Pete is surprised to find Michonne awake, mentioning that her shift isn't for another hour. Pete attempts to talk to Michonne about her nightmares, and shows concern for her mental state, referencing her previous suicide attempt, urging her to tell him if it gets to that point again. Michonne mentions that she needs to keep busy, prompting Pete to call down Oak, a fellow crew-member, telling him that Michonne is taking over his shift. Pete continues trying to contact Rashid, but is caught off guard upon hearing the voice of a woman. The signal is lost, and Pete tries to tune the frequency. As Oak enters the cabin, Pete is able to pick up the signal once more, with the voice over the radio asking for help. Pete wants to attempt to find and help the survivor, but Oak objects, admitting he has little faith in the trustworthiness of other survivors. He states that this is too much of a risk. Pete asks Michonne to take over with the radio while he turns the boat back around. After tuning the radio, she is able to pick up the signal once more, and is able to contact the survivor, but the signal is cut off as the survivor attempts to explain the situation. Pete comes down, asking if she was able to pick up anything. Michonne mentions the previous exchange, but Oak interjects yet again, saying that attempting a rescue is far too dangerous. As they talk, the boat suddenly jerks, having been caught and snagged on something in the water. The three return to the deck, finding Berto and Siddiq, the other two crew members, scrambling to figure out what happened and what they hit. A heavy gust of wind sets in, prompting Pete and the others to take in the sails and to keep control of the wheel. After getting things back under control, Oak blames the situation on Pete's insistence to help the survivor on the radio, claiming that whatever scared his friends away is coming for them next, and proposes that the girl over the radio could have led them into a trap. The crew begins to check for damage, with Pete handing Michonne a flashlight and binoculars, asking her to attempt to find what they got stuck on. Searching the dark waters, Michonne finds the culprit; a capsized boat. Michonne continues to search the horizon, spotting a marooned ferry along the shoreline. Pete explains that the boat they hit has caused extensive damage to their boat, and that they need to repair it before they can sail home. Pete, despite his reluctance, mentions that the ferry might have what they need to repair the ship. Michonne and Pete take a dinghy to scout out the ferry, while the rest of the crew stays behind to anchor the boat near the shore. Pete and Michonne slowly make their way to the ferry, as Pete attempts once more to talk to Michonne. He attempts to humor her, making note of her serious, stern personality. He attempts to get her to talk about the suicide attempt, but doesn't want to push her to talk if she isn't ready. Michonne either obliges or attempts to dodge the conversation. Pete begins to explain that he used to be alone like Michonne was, and that he convinced himself that he liked it. He is suddenly interrupted as a walker bursts out of the water, grabbing onto the boat. Michonne kills it, only for more to emerge. Pete and Michonne look on as a small group of walkers begin to walk along the floor of the shoreline. Pete and Michonne attempt to fight them off, but Pete realizes that they're going to capsize the dinghy. Pete and Michonne tumble into the water as the walkers grab at the boat, leading to a small underwater scuffle before managing to swim to the shore. Finding a moment of reprieve, Michonne and Pete inspect the deserted ferry, The Mobjack. They manage to find signs that point to recent inhabitance. Michonne notes two entrances to the ferry; a worn ladder, or a broken window. The player is then given the choice of which way to enter the ferry. Take the ladder: Michonne begins to climb the ladder, only for the nearby walkers to begin to crawl up to the shore. Michonne and Pete scramble to get to the top, narrowly avoiding the walkers once more. Upon reaching the top, they find further signs of recent inhabitance. Looking at a map, they decide to check the lower decks of the ferry. The door leading into the main deck is locked, leaving Pete or Michonne to unlock the door. Upon entering the ferry, they come across two corpses, executed, with their hands tied. Pete spots a photograph on the ground of two kids; Rashid and Vanessa's. Pete is relieved to have found a sign of them, but is apprehensive as well, noting that they wouldn't have left the photo on purpose. As Pete continues to look around, Michonne's hallucinations are triggered once more by the photo, reminding her of her daughters. Pete notices Michonne's reaction, and attempts to talk to her. Michonne is able to recompose herself, and the two of them continue to look around, noticing even more bodies strewn about the ferry. They are alerted to the presence of a walker downstairs, and proceed to the cafe and try to find it. Take the window: Michonne and Pete enter through the window, and drop into the interior of the ferry. They use their flashlights to survey the dark interior. The flashlight attracts the attention of dormant walkers, which Michonne and Pete dispatch with little issue. Michonne and Pete then come across a gruesome sight; dozens of dead survivors line the seats and walls of the ferry, all of them executed, with their hands tied behind their backs. Michonne and Pete find the body of a young girl among the dead, which triggers Michonne's hallucinations once more. Pete expresses disbelief at the sight, asking how someone could do this to a child. Michonne is able to recompose herself, and they try to find signs of what happened to the ferry's residents. Continuing through the interior of the ship, Michonne and Pete reach the cafe. Coming across the cafe entrance, they find the ravaged, reanimated body of a survivor, strung up to the door and left to be devoured by walkers. Michonne kills the walker and opens the door, the place is clean and there is a bag full of supplies, they put some things inside, all is calm and the two prepare to take the case until a boy ambushes them from one of the lockers. The girl also appears armed and asks that they do not steal their supplies, whilst Michonne tries to calm them down and says they can stay with the suitcase. Several zombies invade the room and the group begin to kill them, leading to Michonne saving Greg. Despite this, the girl picks up the duffel bag and runs towards the door. An armed group of survivors appears and holds the group at gunpoint. Their leader, Randall, instantly recognizes Samantha as the thief that has been stealing supplies from his community. He takes the two, as well as Michonne and Pete, back to the community. On the way to the community, Randall talks to Michonne. He begins to provoke Michonne, who not like his attitude. Randall reveals himself to be the brother of the woman who runs the community, Norma. The group imprison Sam and Michonne in an isolated room, while Greg and Pete are taken elsewhere. Sam says that Randall was responsible for the massacre on the ferry. The two then begin to look for a way to untie their hands in an attempt to escape, but Michonne gets distracted by a hallucination of her two daughters. Despite this, they successfully release Sam's bindings. Before she has chance to free Michonne's, Randall returns to collect them. Michonne Does Not Ambush Randall: Randall enters the room and takes Michonne to Norma, the pair not causing him any trouble. Michonne Ambush Randall: Randall enters the room and Michonne attacks him. Sam goes to assist only to be knocked unconscious. Michonne headbutts Randall but (with her hands still restrained) she is unable to sufficiently dodge Randall's counter, being stunned by a blow to the stomach. Randall angrily forces Michonne from her position, taking her to Norma. Norma tries to be friendly with Michonne and she asks questions about her group. Greg is brought out and is asked the same questions, but ends up responding differently to Michonne. Randall gets angry, accusing one of the two of lying. He points the gun at the head of Greg. Still not getting answers, he punches Greg in the face, but is ordered to calm down by Norma. Randall explains that he did it to ensure the kid learns a lesson. If Michonne is rude to him, Randall beats him until stopped by Norma. (Determinant) He leaves to fetch the other prisoners. Greg tells Michonne he's never been so scared. Randall arrives back with Pete, only to take Michonne and Greg away. Randall takes them to his quarters, and begins to berate Zachary in front of everyone (due to him taking sympathy on the group during the interrogation) provoking him into taking action. Zachary reluctantly interrogates the prisoners on one of the missing bags. Michonne tries to calm Zachary, Randall commenting how she seems to be controlling him, however Sam gets angry and tells Zachary to let her brother go. Startled, Zachary points the gun at Sam. Randall orders him to show his authority, so Zachary shoots Greg in the chest, killing him. However, Randall scolds Zachary, taking him out of the room. Not long later, Greg reanimates and Michonne is tasked with killing him whilst Samantha pins him to the floor. Zachary walks in the room, worried. Michonne knocks his gun to the ground or Sam forces it from him. (Determinant) Now having the gun, Sam points it at Zachary, who is now frantically pleading his innocence. She threatens to shoot him as revenge for killing her brother, but Zachary exclaims it was an accident and had no intention of killing Greg. Let Sam kill him: Sam shoots Zachary in the head, and continues to pull the trigger as he falls to the floor. Michonne tells Sam they need to escape the community before anyone finds out. Stop her: Michonne prevents Sam from executing Zachary by tackling her and wrestling the gun from her hand, knocking towards Zachary. He picks it up, looking at the gun as the episode ends. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Did you try to end it? *Pull the trigger - 30.7% *Lowered the gun - 69.3% How did you enter abandoned ferry? *Through the ladder - 55.1% *Through the window - 44.9% Did you ambush Randall in the store room? *Ambush Randall - 59% *Not ambush Randall - 41% Did you sell Greg out to Norma? *Shared the blame with Greg - 46.5% *Let Greg take the blame - 37.3% *Took the blame - 16.2% Did you let Sam shoot Zachary? *Spared Zachary - 83.5% *Let Sam kill Zachary - 16.5% Credits *Michonne Hawthorne *Colette Hawthorne (Hallucination) *Elodie Hawthorne (Hallucination) *Pete *Oak *Siddiq *Berto *Greg Fairbanks *Samantha Fairbanks *Gabby *Randall *Zachary *Cam *Norma *Jonas Deaths *Rashid (Confirmed Fate) *Vanessa (Confirmed Fate) *Greg Fairbanks (Alive and Zombified) *Zachary (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Michonne Hawthorne. *First appearance of Colette Hawthorne. (Hallucination) *First appearance of Elodie Hawthorne. (Hallucination) *First appearance of Pete. *First appearance of Oak. *First appearance of Berto. *First appearance of Siddiq. *First appearance of Samantha Fairbanks. *First appearance of Gabby. *First appearance of Cam. *First appearance of Randall. *First appearance of Jonas. *First appearance of Norma. *First (and last) appearance of Greg Fairbanks. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Zachary. (Determinant) *The song that plays during the end credits is "Wolf" by First Aid Kit. *Logan's locker from Crawford in "Around Every Corner" appears on the ferry The Mobjack. *A can of peaches similar to the one in "A House Divided" appears in the duffel bag on the Mobjack. *If the player chooses to enter the Mobjack by climbing the ladder, they will find two corpses inside. One of these corpses will have the same character model as Pete from Season 2 of the video game. *In the Mobjack, the room with the duffel bag contains a bottle of Banang, an easter egg to the Telltale game series Sam & Max. **A bottle of Banang can also be seen on The Companion. *The duck painting from "All That Remains" can be seen on the Mobjack. *This episode is tied with "Ties That Bind - Part 2" for the least amount of named character deaths within an episode, with only two possible deaths, one of which is player-determined. **In Too Deep has the lowest for total character deaths counting named and unnamed. Videos Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 1 - 'In Too Deep' Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 1 - Your Choices|Statistics Trailer Preview The Walking Dead Michonne - A Telltale Miniseries - Extended Preview|Extended Preview Achievements/Trophies For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception This episode received mixed reviews from critics upon its release. Many praised the performances of the cast, the new action sequence mechanics, and the overall tone of the episode, while criticizing numerous graphical errors, the downgrade of the picture quality from previous games, and the length of the episode. Metascore gives this episode a weighted score of 70/100 on the PC edition. Game Informer notes that "while this first episode is a bit rocky and uneven, raises the stakes and sets the stage for the other two episodes". Chris Carter of Destructoid commented that he enjoyed the episode because of the depth of Michonne's character. He appreciates Samira Wiley's voice acting for getting him invested into her character, saying that "there's a strength to her voice but you can also clearly hear her trembling at points". However, he also faulted the episode for giving no character development to anyone aside from Michonne. He remarked that he was given no reason to care for any of the characters introduced and felt nothing for the deaths of Greg or Zachary. He also denounced the episode for how few meaningful choices it had, noting how each decision the player makes always has the same result, saying that this episode had failed to top either season of before this game. References Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Premieres